zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Max Rubin
bladey or not? I still forgot to know what color of the Blade Liger Max piloted before it changed color into Blade Liger Mirage, could it be a red one same as Leon Toros' red Blade Liger? Zeorangervi 12:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Max has the same personality as Van Flyheight? Zeorangervi 12:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. If Max loves Zoids, has a good personailty, cares for his friends, and doesn't cry if he loses, then he would be like Van, or Bit (Zoids Fanatic 13:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) I know but I only know that Max has a same personality of two Blade Liger pilots; Van and Leon, does it means its equals? And try to know about Claudia. Zeorangervi 14:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) And oh, Max is also just like Gummie, even though he is a bit loud, he is still described protagonistic and adventurous. Zeorangervi 01:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) im confused. he piloted a red blade liger, then a silver one, then the mirage? thats so random. the red is leon's and the mirage is from the webcomic. also why does he pilot a blade liger if he belongs to the empire?--Leon35 13:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) NO! just like what happened to Helmut's Command Wolf when it fused with Sigma's Leostriker, Max's red Blade Liger changed color after the fight with a Chimera Dragon. the silver and mirage is only one, just like what Leon did, Max did the same while traveling in Mount Iselina, the Liger itself chose Max to be it's pilot. Aside from a Blade Liger, he also pilots other Zoids such as the likes of a Geno Saurer. Zeorangervi 14:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) so he obtains a red blade liger in the same way leon got his not to mention both zoids are identical. then it transforms into a mirage liger? u said the silver one is the mirgae?--Leon35 03:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) yup, since Max's red Liger transformed to Mirage during his fight with the Chimera Dragon, since it used it's final attack the same way Van and Leon used. Zeorangervi 04:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i thought the mirage liger belonged to a girl pilot from the old webcomic? also is there any difference between the red bladey max had and leons? also how come max performing vans special attack allowed it to evolve? vans bladey nvr turned white evrytime he screamed "blade attack" in the anime. -_- Leon35 00:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the mirage liger of the girl in the webcomic is the KS version., max only screamed "laser blade attack" and the strike laser claw cry from fuzors "Laser Claw Strike Attack". due to his liger had strike laser claws. the liger evolved before it used the final attack over the Chimera Dragon. Zeorangervi 01:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) do all of the blade ligers in the game evolve in that way? blue to red to mirage?--Leon35 01:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the blade ligers may do have unique colors of their own, CC/GF is standard blue, NC0 is red, Fuzors is Black, and in VS is actually the same, blue, red, black, and mirage, max and his liger put their potential and that is why his liger changed color. in fan fiction, the organoid Ambient fused with Van's liger and became red for some fictional ideas. Zeorangervi 02:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Um, the Ambient thing was my idea, and I have yet to see it in any fanfic (I never really look it up though). Also, only one Blade Liger appeared in CC/GF, which was Van's, so blue is the only color there. As for NC, they said that Blade Ligers are known to exists, but are rare. (Zoids Fanatic 02:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) exactly, NC0, only Leon got hold of it. Since Max acquired the liger, he encounters it as the same way Leon did. Zeorangervi 02:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. So Blade Ligers exist in VS, but are rare. Therefore, multiply colors exist (I wouldn't mind a yellow one). (Zoids Fanatic 02:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) Try to plan a discussion at Claudia Diamant's article. Zeorangervi 03:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what to discuss about her. (Zoids Fanatic 03:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) I already posted something about her right now. Zeorangervi 03:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, what makes everyone think about the name of Max's Bladey? Leon or Mirage? VanXFiona 08:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) wait, so in the game, was max's blade liger addresed as "leon" or another name? was his white blade liger adressed by "mirage" or another name?Leon35 00:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) its already MS (Mirage Special), not to mention Max got his own Blade Liger, and its color is the same as Leon's. By Zoids Saga DS, he switches to a Liger Zero Falcon. VanXFiona 01:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It's just Liger's with these people. (Zoids Fanatic 01:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Lol, good point Zoids fanatic. Gee, everyone looks at the comics instead of the actual game where Max came from. What comics? (Zoids Fanatic 01:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) Pardon, had comics on the mind. Meant to say Saga. I know the Versus characters play a big role in the Saga games, as do the anime characters, but can't we stick to the respective series first then Saga's? Eh, I'm more of a Guardian Force person. So I can't really help you with this. All I know is whatever is on the article. (Zoids Fanatic 02:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) i also agree with Zoids Fanatic as well. VanXFiona 03:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) @Zoids Fanatic: I don't mind i would ever think Max is compared to the likes of Van, Leon, and Bit. VanXFiona 03:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya, well his personalitiy is similar to Van's. (Zoids Fanatic 03:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) yeah, like bit and leon, he accepts defeat. VanXFiona 03:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, Bit and Leon can accept defeat. Bit has never been defeated, so he doesn't know how it feels. (Zoids Fanatic 03:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) oh, give me a break, bit first lost to Jack Cisco. VanXFiona 03:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, he gave up on that fight. Bit has never been beaten to a pulp, and thrown off a cliff. (Zoids Fanatic 03:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) seems you got a point. VanXFiona 03:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i will restate my question as i dont understand the answer (sorry). when Max's bladey was red, how did the video games refer to the zoids name? (ex: Blade Liger Leon) then when his blade liger turned white, how did the game refer to the zoids name? forget the LZ falconLeon35 11:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) oh, i get it. But does Max still use a Blade Liger, not to mention in Zoids Saga DS, he switches with the LZF (Liger Zero Falcon). VanXFiona 11:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) and by the way, Max's Liger is neither Blade Liger Leon nor Mirage Special. VanXFiona 11:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It's just a red Blade Liger, not Blade Liger Leon, the stats are different. Not sure about when it changes color. I was playing the original VS and the white Bladey isn't Mirage, its got blue fenders above its paws instead of the standard white, or black in Mirage's case. For Liger Zero Falcon the Falcon is the normal NJR version. so its not a leon or a mirage. thanks!Leon35 15:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) do you think the NAR Bladey is Max's bladey? Leon35 15:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Could be. I normally consder the NAR Liger to be Fiona's Liger. (Zoids Fanatic 15:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC)) that makes no problem at all. VanXFiona 10:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Leo Masters (Lion Hunter's Fang) oh yeah, i almost forgot, what was that "Lion Hunter's Fang" group were Max came from? Is it fictional? I heard it was only mentioned by Kouki in Zoids: Battle Legends. VanXFiona 09:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Lion Hunter Fang is the group Max was in before Rottiger. I suspect it was like the Leo Master in level of prestige, based on the way Kouki talks of it. But that's just a guess. what is the leo master level of prestige for the group Max came from before Rottiger, do you think that those guys piloted Shield Ligers, Liger Zeroes, or Leostrikers? VanXFiona 10:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Leo Master is from the battle story. It's special for highly skilled lion-type Zoids pilots, hence the Master part of the name. The Leo Master's even have thier own insignia, it's the red shield with a white cross and the silhouette of a Sheild Liger's head. I think the insignia comes with Blade Liger Mirage, Shield Liger DCS-J and Infinity Leo but I only have a DCS-J that came without stickers so I can't confirm. Max was part of Lion Hunter Fang, which is either a really crappy translation of Leo Master in Battle Legends, or an entirely different group altogether. I think it's the latter. I just compared the two groups because they sound similar in levels of fame, prestige and skill but like I said before that's a total guess. i dont know about that. 2 shield liger variants in Zoids Battlelegends where addressed as Shield Liger LMA and Shield Liger LMB (Leomaster A and Leomaster B) Sadly they were nvr model kits and i dont know if those 2 variants were mentioned in the battlestory. they are specialized versions of the DCS-J. If memory serves, A had increased power in weaponry and close combat and defense, and B had increased speed and menuvering and probobly also more accurate when firing a weapon. A had the drawback of increased weight and loss of manuveranility and B had the drawback of not much power or defense. the 2 are considered equals to eachother as well as the DCS-J, since the stats for all 3 are based off of tue DCS-J. in the game, the LMA and LMB are the same amount of money. in terms of zoids vsii/battle legends, the DCS-j was only seen in zoids vs ii. for some reason, it was removed from the engish version. trust me. i know that game inside and out. i have all the cheat codes for it and have beaten everything. there is no DCS-J liger in the english version, only the Leomasters--Leon35 20:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, the differences between dubbed games. What would we do without it? (Zoids Fanatic 20:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) You can get the normal/black DCS-J with data from the first Zoids VS on the memory card used, more money too. Works on the English version 'cause the company was too lazy to erase the data but that's common knowledge. Any how, I was talking about Leo Master's skill/prestige in the Battle Story, not which lion Zoids they use. another question for this, if Max is an "ACE" pilot, how come his personality is equal to those of Van, Bit, and Leon? I'm trying to ask this first not only Max is a Liger-type pilot, but about his attitude as a Zoid warrior. VanXFiona 12:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How does being a ace affect him? (Zoids Fanatic 12:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) yeah, but in other words, why the heck he wasn't promoted and had Claudia become captain? VanXFiona 12:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Most likely because the game makers decided on it. (Zoids Fanatic 13:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) @Fanatic: Have you checked the ability as a zoid pilot section in Max's article? if there is something wrong on it, feel free to fix it for i dunno if i time this one right because most of my penmanship skills could cause erroneous typings. VanXFiona 04:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quotations? Isnt the third quote down from the top Leon's quote from episode 16 NC?? Silverblade1 16:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I beleive that they both said the same thing. (Zoids Fanatic 16:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) So, how would Max get a Republican Zoid like the Blade Liger in the first place? and if one more non-user edits my blade liger page, im going to block them for LIFE!..thats all :)--Silverblade1 13:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) It was a wild Blade Liger like Leon's, Max got it after his first Iron Kong dissapeared. In the first VS Max is in his Kong then *poof* he's in a Blade Liger, other characters upgrade the same way. Unfortunately I have an English GC with a Freeloader so all the dialougue is @ symbols and squiggles between so I can't tell if there is an explanation. Saga's story is clearer. He also gets a Liger Zero Falcon which is a known Republic Zoid even though Zero was stolen from the Empire and the Falcon design was sorta borrowed. The games are sorta loose on factions.SharkWings 18:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Saga appearance Where did the whole "Max fought Blood and the Emperor" thing come from? No Saga or Saga DS walkthroughs mention it and my sister (who has finished both games) hasn't seen him in the final battle. VS wasn't even released until a year after the original Saga. 04:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Swim type? why does he have 2:swimming type in legacy? It really doesn't make any sense.ZGWolf 22:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Completely false Saga information I think I've managed to delete any mentions of it now, but Max DOES NOT appear in the original Zoids Saga. Zoids VS was created almost a year after the original Saga game, so the character of Max didn't even exist back then. Any talk of Max "fighting the Phantom Knights" and "defeating the Emperor" never happened, as anyone who has finished Saga should know. Secondly, Max DOES NOT appear in the story of Zoids Saga DS. He can only be obtained as a "bonus" pilot from playing Level 10 of Challenging Mode, after the story is complete. This means he has no speaking lines and no assigned Zoid, so he never has a Zero Falcon. Max doesn't even appear in Saga Fuzors, and in Legacy he is piloting one of the Chimera Blox, so he doesn't pilot a "silver Blade Liger" in ANY Saga game. And finally, Saga and Saga DS DO NOT end with the Emperor being killed by Opis. After the Emperor and his Four Kings are defeated, he flees into a black hole and the Four Kings pursue him, hoping to destroy the black hole and save the planet. In Saga DS, the four of them end up in the four anime eras and accompany the characters back to Arcadia to help Athle defeat Rose. Nothing is known of what happened to the Emperor. So if any of this stuff appears, just delete it fast. EDIT: Looks like the Max stuff was made up by Zeorangervi http://zoids.wikia.com/index.php?title=Max_Rubin&diff=22820&oldid=20714 and the Opis stuff is from VanXFiona [2] P.S.: Evidence is here, here, here, here, and just by playing these games :P 22:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I think the nonsensical talk at the top of the page supports your case as well. I thought it was odd at the time but I figured a true Zoids fan would come along and fix it, I didn't realise it would get this out of hand or take this long to fix though. Either way, thank you very much for the clarification, it is very much appreciated! (and I dread to think what the other video game pages are like) Slax01 23:42, November 15, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much sir. what i do not get is, why was the information even made up in the 1st place? Zeroangervi? VanxFiona??? could ou explain your side to this mess? once agian, we thank you for your contributions. and if you want, you can always make an account here, so that your work can be attributed to you, although you do not have to if that is what you desire Leon35 02:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I noticed this with the ages, people were just making up information and throwing it into the wiki. Unfortunately I only have legacy, so I haven't been checking much of the game-related information (I know next to nothing about Max, for example). But certainly, there was a spree of false information in nearly all of the character pages. Sylvanelite 07:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) *Wouldn't trust GameFAQ's Guides that quickly* The info there is is generally reliable but it's fan translated and slightly biased as each player has his own preferences in the game. For confirming which character pilots what Zoid it's pretty accurate (based off the GC & PS2 Zoids games I own and have verified the guides) but for those personality and piloting ability sections your wiki has GameFAQs probably is not a good source. I suggest either buying/downloading the games or talking with multiple fans at Zoids forums. Hmm, if memory serves there are tiny exerpts at the bottom of each DHM Zoids sections with a tid bit on the games, some (on rare occassion) involving characters from the Saga games in different sorts of scenarios. Maybe that's where the weird info leaked from? Also of note, Max is more of a Kong at least in all three VS games (can't speak for Sagas) infact I don't remeber him in a Liger at all. VS 1 Max has a Kong for most of story mode, there is one point where he's in a Dark Horn on one mission specs page but that could be a glitch as VS 1 is prone to glitches. In VS 2 Max is seen in a Kong again and he's gone in VS 3's story but battle mode has Max in a Kong fighting alongside Claudia in her Zero X. Max could potentially pilot any Zoid earned in story mode once the player choses Max as thier pilot (he's unlocked after a few missions) but so can any Rottiger or Blue Unicorn member. I suppose Max could also end up in a Blade Liger by chance via the 4-player battles but the game places characters into Zoids at random in VS 3 unlike later games. tildetildetildesquiggle Sounds like Max has never piloted ANY kind of Liger Zoid (except through player preference)... Does anyone feel like playing through all the VS games to make sure? :P Also, just because it annoys me so much, I think I'll intensify my Max+Emperor statement (sorry for ranting so much): It is literally impossible ''for Max and the Emperor to meet in ''any Zoids game ever released (except maybe Saga Online i, but I don't know anyone who's played that). P.S. The reason I'm not making an account on here is because I'm using the school computers. 00:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter if you're using the school computer or anything. You can still make an account and access it at home or anywhere you like. When you finish, you can just log off. The school doesn't have to know. - BladeLigerLeong 13:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC)